historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Carlos Denholm
Carlos Denholm (born 1971) was President of Brazil from 2021 to 2022 (succeeding Helena Silves and preceding Gabriel Jurado) and from 2025 (succeeding Brenda Gandara). Denholm pursued a policy of economic liberalism, cutting government programs and resisting new taxes with the goal of revitalizing the economy. His pro-business policies led to a boom in the economy, but they gave way for the populist Brazilian Labor Party to destroy his reputation by smearing him as an "elitist" who prioritized cutting social programs over raising taxes. His party was reduced to fourth place in the 2022 elections while the PTB became the largest party, but, more importantly, the previously-dormant right-wing was revitalized and won the presidency under PMDB leader Gabriel Jurado. Biography Carlos Denholm was born in Campinas, Brazil in 1971, and he worked as an aide to PSDB leader Rafael Tovar before becoming his campaign manager. When Tovar was assassinated in 2011, Denholm was appointed to take his seat in the Chamber of Deputies, and he was left with a hatred of the Brazilian Labor Party, which he suspected of murdering Tovar. In 2021, he was put forward as his party's presidential candidate by party leader Diego Sobral, who hoped to capitalize off of his personal hatred of the PTB, the largest party after the election. Although the PTB had 25.34% of the popular vote in the general election compared to the PSDB's 17.62%, the general election proved to be a different story, as opponents of the PTB united behind Denholm. Denholm defeated PTB candidate Mariana Ribeiro 56.2% to 43.8%, becoming the next President of Brazil. Presidency Denholm presided over a rapidly improving economy which gained R$11,000 weekly, and the Chamber of Deputies also voted 37-2 in favor of an immigration ban. The Chamber then voted 17-13 in favor of an air pollution monitor, 16-12 in favor of abolishing the bank tax, 23-11 in favor of a postal service, and 18-16 to abolish legalized gambling. Despite the booming economy, Denholm was unable to assuage the anger of Brazilian Labor Party supporters at his refusal to prioritize raising taxes over cutting programs, and the PTB and the right wing grew in popularity due to their opposition to his policies. In the early 2022 elections, the PTB won 26.51% and 10 seats, the PMDB won 19.32% and 8 seats, the PP won 17.77% and 7 seats, the PSDB dropped to 14.62% and 6 seats, the PT dropped to 14.38%, and the PDT rose to 7.39% and 3 seats. The ensuing election saw PMDB leader Gabriel Jurado defeat PTB leader Ribeiro 54.8% to 45.2%, becoming the new President. Return to Power In 2025, the PSDB rose to 7 seats (with 18.22% of the popular vote), making them the second-largest party in the country after the PTB. In the ensuing presidential election, Denholm defeated PTB leader Helena Berrocal in a vote of 53.3% to 46.7%. The Chamber voted 19-13 to approve an alcohol tax, 20-15 to approve a road maintenance program, and 18-12 to approve bank secrecy, leading to economic growth. The Chamber then voted 22-15 to approve national parks, 26-9 to abolish the corporate tax, 22-13 to abolish the church tax, 20-15 to outlaw gambling, and 17-14 to abolish sex education. The ensuing mid-2026 election saw the PSDB rise to 21% and 8 seats, the PT rose to 20.05% and 8 seats, the PP rose to 17.52% and 7 seats, the PTB shrunk to 16.47% and 7 seats, the PMDB rose to 16.27% and 7 seats, and the PDT shrunk to 8.69% and 3 seats. Denholm then defeated PT leader Brenda Gandara in a vote of 53.4% to 46.6%, winning another term in office. Category:1971 births Category:Brazilian politicians Category:Brazilians Category:Politicians Category:Protestants Category:Presbyterians Category:PSDB members Category:Brazilian liberals Category:Liberals Category:CalvinistsCategory:Living people